Making Sense of it All
by Xo DaNiElLe 03 oX
Summary: EDITED! What happens when Maddie's first friend at Hogwarts is James Potter and she has to share a dorm with Lily and her friends? Nothing good can come. please R&R!
1. Madison

**EDITED!**

**Yepp I went through this and added more things, and took a lot of advice from SuGaRLiLy… thank you so much! I mean most of the plot holes you pointed out I had planned out and everything, but I was just looking for a good place to fit them in, but I guess it makes more sense just to put them in the beginning.**

Maddie Carter was sitting on her new bed, in her new dormitory, in her new school. What had her parents been thinking? Making her switch schools in the middle of a semester! In a way it WAS nice to be back in England again, but she had finally gotten used to France.

Maddie's family had lived in England until her ninth birthday. Her father's job had forced them to move to France. That was another thing; she missed her family more than anything. Two weeks ago, Maddie's mother had given her news that she was to move back to England with her Aunt Katie. However to Maddie this seemed kind of pointless considering she's at Hogwarts and not with her aunt anyway.

She had given up arguing and had just decided to do what she was told, even if it made no sense.

Maddie grabbed a few more picture frames from her trunk, and placed them on the table next to her bed. She took a look at them. The first one was of her best friend Delia and herself. She thought it was a rather funny picture considering they were both covered in flour.

The next one was off her and her boyfriend, Mark. They had been together for a year, and this was the first time they were apart for more than a few days.

On her way back to her bed, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her wavy brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, just as it normally was, and her large brown eyes looked tired.

'This move is really taking a toll on me,' she thought and decided to continue unpacking. She bewitched all of her clothes to fold themselves, and her books to place themselves on the shelf.

She looked around the room, there were four other beds in the room. All untouched at the moment. She decided now was as good as ever, and pulled her most prized possession out of her bag.

It was a tiny mirror, in which she spoke her best friend, Delia's, name.

Less than two seconds later, Delia appeared in the mirror.

"Maddie! Wow! How are you?" Delia spoke all at once. She had always been a quick talker.

"I'm ok, I guess. I don't know its so strange I miss you guys so much!" Maddie replied noting that Delia's black hair looked as pretty as ever, and she seemed fine.

"We miss you too! Your bed is just empty and we keep looking over expecting to see you, and your not there!" Delia said. She looked distracted, and distant. But Maddie decided that that was just her way of dealing.

"Listen, I've got to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Delia said and had broke the connection before Maddie could say "ok."

She sighed and returned the mirror to her bag. She gave up on unpacking and shoved the rest of her belongings into her trunk, and sat on her bed listening to the silence.

"What could you possibly see in that arrogant prat? All he does is-"

"Who are you?"

Maddie looked up to see four sets of eyes on her. She assumed these to be her roommates.

"I'm Maddie," she replied taking the first step towards friendship.

"Well what are you doing here?" the same girl asked and sat down on the bed farthest from Maddie.

"Don't mind her," another girl said, "I'm Melanie, and that's Emilee," she said pointing to the rude girl. Melanie seemed like someone that she could get along with. Maddie surveyed the remaining girls. The first one has beautiful red hair, and shining green eyes. She looked like she had a temper. Maddie made a mental note not to find out.

The next girl had shoulderlength black hair, and bright blue eyes.

"I'm Lily," The first girl introduced herself.

"Danni," Said the next one.

"We still don't know why you're in our room," Emilee said.

"It's my room too now," Maddie answered hoping that was enough of an answer.

"Oh!" Melanie said and sat down on the bed to the left of Maddie's.

In the next hour or so, Maddie learned a lot about her new roommates. Like the fact that Emilee goes out with a guy named Sirius, who no one else in the dorm approves of. And that there is someone whose name cannot be spoken in front of Lily. And that Melanie has a twin, named Lexi, who she actually likes. And Danni is pretty popular with the male population, even though she is taken.

A few hours later, everything was dark and silent. Maddie however couldn't sleep. She had never been able to sleep right.

She rolled over in an attempt to get comfy. But all she could do was half wish she was back in Beauxbatons.

After a few more toss & turns, Maddie gave up and decided to go downstairs and read for a bit.

"You ok?" she heard Melanie say when she opened the door.

"Yea, I'm fine," Maddie said and silently closed the door. She figured since it was so late, she would be alone. However, half way down the stairs, she realized she was wrong.

There was a boy who looked about her age, sitting near the fire. He was writing hastily in a notebook. Maddie stood there watching him for a few moments. He was rather good looking in her opinion. She kind of liked the way his hair was sticking up in all those different directions, and the way his face was screwed up thinking.

"Do I know you?"

Maddie (as well as the boy) had been snapped out of her thoughts.

"Er, no," Maddie replied walking down the remaining steps.

"What are you like a fourth year or something?" The boy said obviously trying to work this out in his head.

"No, I'm a seventh year," Maddie answered seriously considering going back to bed.

"That's impossible. I'm a seventh year, so I think I might know all the seventh years."

"I just transferred here," Maddie said.

"Oh! Why didn't you just tell me? Jeeze making me think all of that out! Come sit," the boy went on, "I'm James Potter."

"Madison Carter. Maddie for short," Maddie said sitting down across from him.

"I think I'll call you Madison," James said tucking his notebook out of sight, "do you mind?"

"No, I guess not," Maddie said. The only person to call her Madison was her Aunt Katie, but she decided she could make an exception.

"So where'd you go before?"

"Beauxbatons. I liked it a lot there…" Maddie said and found herself wrapped up in memories of her friends, and Mark. James reminded her a lot of Mark. Maddie must've started smiling because James let out a laugh.

Deciding to change the subject, Maddie asked, "So what were you writing?"

"Oh, er, nothing," James said and seemed to tuck the book farther out of sight.

"You hungry? I'm hungry," James added obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yea actually. I arrived during dinner and came right up here," Maddie said suddenly realizing how hungry she was.

"Ok, give me a minute, and we'll go down to the kitchens," James said and disappeared up the stairs.

He returned a few minutes later carrying two things. A cloak, and a piece of parchment.

"Now listen, you have to swear not to tell anyone about either of these," he said gesturing to the two objects in his hands.

"Ok," Maddie said a bit confused.

"And you can't tell anyone that I took you down there. Especially your roommates," he added.

"Ok…" Maddie said even more confused. Something was telling her this couldn't be good, but then again she felt happy for the first time in a while.

James mumbled something, and pointed his wand at the parchment.

"Ok, let's go," he said and led her out of the portrait hole.

He threw the cloak over both of them. It took Maddie quite a while to realize what it was.

"An invisibility cloak? They're really rare!" Maddie said excitedly but James "shushed" her. He kept looking at the parchment, and before long Maddie realized that that was a map.

After about ten minutes of silence, James stopped abruptly.

"We're here."

Maddie looked around, to her it looked like a hallway, maybe he saw something she didn't.

"Reach up, and tickle that pear," James instructed.

Maddie did as she was told. Nothing surprised her anymore.


	2. Excuses & Surprises

**Yes, also edited. **

**If you have any suggestions, or ideas or anything like that. Just let me know!**

"Where'd you go last night?" Melanie asked Maddie the next morning. Maddie was nervously getting ready for her first day of classes. She even left her hair down for the first time in years.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to read, but I didn't want to wake you, so I went downstairs," Maddie said trying to sound convincing. She was currently trying to smooth all of the wrinkles out of her robes.

"I went downstairs to see where you went. I couldn't sleep either, and you weren't down there," Melanie said. She obviously suspected something.

For a moment Maddie was going to tell her everything, about going down to the kitchens with James. But then a voice floated in her head…

'_And you can't tell anyone that I took you down there. Especially your roommates.'_

Melanie definitely counted as a roommate.

"I, went for a walk," Maddie finally decided on.

"You better watch doing that, we're not allowed out of bed after hours," Melanie said and didn't push the matter further.

"Come on let's go down to breakfast, Lily you coming?" Melanie said as she was halfway out of the door.

"Yea I'm coming." Lily said grabbing her bag and following them out of room.

The three of them sat down at the long Gryffindor table.

"Where'd you go last night Prongs? I woke up and you were gone! Gone!" Maddie heard as a group of people walked behind her. She noticed James was one of them, and he half smiled at her.

"Hello, who are you?"

Maddie turned once again as the group of boys sat down near her.

"This is Maddie," Lily said for her.

"Hey Madison," James said and began shoveling food into his mouth.

"Hey James."

Melanie (as well as everyone else) gave her a bit of a weird look at this point.

"This is my best friend Sirius," James added as he gestured to the boy sitting next to him.

Sirius, that name clicked somewhere in Maddie's head.

"You're Emilee's boyfriend right?" Maddie said as she remembered.

"Yep, speaking of the devil, here she comes," Sirius trailed off as Emilee, closely followed by Danni joined the group.

"hey…" Maddie heard as Danni sat down next to James, and gave him a kiss.

She wasn't entirely sure why, but Maddie felt a pang in her stomach. That's not exactly what she was expecting.

"Oh, Maddie, this is my boyfriend, James. James, this is Maddie, she's new," Danni said. She wasn't being rude, or snobbish, just stating the facts.

"Yea, we've already met," James said. Maddie avoided his gaze.

"Here comes McGonagal," Lily pointed out.

A somewhat elderly woman approached them.

"Ms. Carter I presume?"

"Yes," Maddie replied. It was her first day was she in trouble already?

"Here is your schedule. And Miss Evans? Would you be so kind as to escort Ms. Carter to her classes for today," McGonagal said, and then made her way back to the Staff Table.

"You ready Maddie?" Lily asked gathering her things.

"Yea," Maddie said and got up from the table, "bye everyone."

Maddie and Lily walked in silence for quite sometime.

"So you've met "Potter,"" Lily said breaking the silence. Maddie noticed the bitterness in her voice. James had to be the one you should never mention in front of her.

"Yea," Maddie said not really sure what else to say.

"Ugghhhhh I can't stand him! All he does is prance around messing up his hair thinking it looks cool, and playing with that snitch and torturing people just because he can," Lily went on and on. Maddie watched as Lily's face got red. It was pretty amusing in the sense that it seemed an awful lot like she liked him.

'Is she talking about the same James I met last night?' Maddie thought.

"Just be warned, he's a prat. And all he does is pick on people," Lily added. Maddie concluded that Melanie shared her suspicions with her.

"Ok," Maddie said once again not sure what to say.

"So, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Lily said out of nowhere. She was obviously done with her outburst on James.

"It's amazing! Just nothing like home," Maddie said trying not to end up lost in memories again.

"Well here we are," Lily said and directed her into a classroom.

--&--&--

Once again Maddie found herself fighting sleep. And once again decided to go downstairs.

She really wasn't sure why she wanted to go back down there. She didn't really want to see James, but she didn't want to stay up here.

Almost as if planned, she heard something weird from her bag, and knew that it was Delia.

"Hey, hold on," Maddie whispered as she tiptoed out of the dorm.

"Oh my god things are so crazy here!" Maddie said once she was safely downstairs.

"Aww I'm so sorry Madds! Things aren't so great here either," Delia said. Once again, she seemed distant.

"Del, have you talked to Mark lately? I miss him so much!" Maddie burst out.

"Well actually, no, I've been kind of busy," Delia said.

"Oh," Maddie said disappointedly, "I've made quite a few friends already."

She plopped down onto the couch, which James had been sitting the night before.

"Really? What are they like? Are they anything like me?" Delia said talking a million miles a minute again.

"They're ok, and no none of them are anything like you," Maddie explained. She doubted she could ever find a friend like Delia.

"So who is he?" Delia said with an all-knowing look.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie responded putting on her most innocent look.

"Come on, I know you better than that. There's a guy!" Delia said laughing.

"Ok, fine. There's kind of a guy," Maddie said trying not to admit anything.

"Spill it!" Delia said.

"Well, I hung out with him once, he's got a girlfriend, and my roommates hate him," Maddie explained making sure she didn't miss anything.

"Haha I'm sure Mark would love to hear this," Delia said.

"No! you cant' say anything, I, there's nothing to tell!" Maddie practically yelled.

"Hey Madison."

Maddie slowly turned around and saw her fear confirmed.

"James."

"Maddie you still there?" Maddie heard Delia saying.

"Yea I'm here. Listen I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye," Maddie said to Delia and went to put the mirror away.

"That's pretty cool!" James said examining the mirror.

"Thanks," Maddie said. They last thing she wanted to do was talk to him right now.

"So you hungry again?" James said with a smirk.

"Nahh, I think I'm gonna go back to bed. I'm kind of tired. Goodnight," Maddie said and began walking back upstairs.

"Goodnight Madison."


	3. Author's note

hey.

yea i've been super busy and havent really been able to update.

but i took alot of advice from SuGaRLiLy and went through and fixed Chapters One and Two. so please go read them.

thanks much.


End file.
